The present disclosure relates generally to a system and arrangement for a fuel nozzle of a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to an arrangement for a fuel nozzle tip and its components.
Gas turbine engines spin a turbine by producing pressurized gas that flows through the turbine. Pressurized gas is produced by burning a fuel such as propane, natural gas, kerosene or jet fuel, which is burned after being injected into a combustor or combustion chamber by a set of fuel nozzles. Fuel nozzles include several components, including a tip assembly. The fuel nozzle tip may be subjected to a load from compressed gas that flows through the tip in a downstream direction toward a combustor. Components of the nozzle tip may become detached due to wear and tear on the nozzle. For example, a brazed joint may potentially sever and allow the nozzle tip to flow downstream. Although a joint severance may be unlikely, the potential damage from such a joint severance can be substantial if the nozzle tip passes into the turbine.